


You Must Be Onto Me

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [42]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, One Shot, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: No one knows what’s going on with you, but one person is about to find out.





	You Must Be Onto Me

Your first signing as a main roster Diva should have been something memorable, and it was – for all the wrong reasons. Sitting beside Roman, you tugged on your thin turtle neck as a fan gave you a huge hug. After you took a few pictures, the fan moved onto him. You immediately noted his curious look, nervously rubbing your palms on your thighs and forcing a beaming smile forward. When the session ended, the two of you waved to the fans and went to prepare for the show, not two words said between you.

———————————————

Maybe it’s not as bad as you think it is. You tug the cloth overhead with a wince, staring into the body length mirror, and confront the marks that promise it is exactly as bad as you think it is. You don’t know why they say black and blue when you are twelve shades of purple.

A knock on the locker room door and Roman’s voice is clearly in the room, “Hey, (Y/N).”

“Shit!” Your voice causes him to immediately shut the door behind himself, but he has not left. You wince, yanking the shirt back on, and face him, “What the fuck, Roman!”

He holds up his hands in surrender, “I’m sorry. I just wanted to talk to you.”

You know that look set on you, disappointment and pity for what he’s seen. Recovery and defense is clearly needed, you step away from the mirror and to your locker, “Just forget it all right. I got into a fender bender, and I didn’t want to tell anyone. I was pretty sure they’d make me take it easy, and I want—need to compete tonight.”

“All right.” He doesn’t believe you.

You begin to dig aimlessly into your duffel bag as he sits on the bench near you, “Anything else I can help you with?”

“Yeah, how long you been seeing that guy you’re with?”

You know what that means. Shutting your eyes, you stop your movement, “It’s none of your business.”

“That’s all I need to know.” Roman gets up to leave, but you stop him.

You’re more than co-workers; you’re friends. You know that look on his face, the snarl on his lips and barely contained growl of a lion; his huge fists flex in and out of a ball. You knot your hands together, raising them as though in prayer, “Please, let me handle this.”

“You don’t even have to worry about it because if I see him…” Again, he was caged and ready to be unleashed on your clueless boyfriend, “It’s handled.”

“We fought. I didn’t back down. I could’ve walked away.”

“And that gives him to the right to put his hands on you?”

The last thing you need is him mad at you, but your excuses are clearly frustrating him. You can’t stand it; you are on the verge of collapse. Shaking your head, you fall against his chest and let out a small sob, “I can’t do this with you too. Please, leave it alone.”

Roman’s arms circle around you and create a warmth that calms your breath; his hands gingerly rub your shoulders, and you know he must have seen them all: back, rib cage, arms, and neck. The result of yet one more argument which had escalated; you’re not ready to see your boyfriend yet, but you don’t want to be responsible for an ass kicking that could take his life either.

“You need to tell him it’s over.” Roman’s command was accompanied by his fingers with feather touches on your neck, “I will never see you like this again. Do you understand me?”

“Another man bossing me around.” Your bad joke luckily did nothing to change his mood; you lock a hand with his, “You’re right. I just—I don’t know how I got into this.” You move to take a seat, but he holds tight to your hand and sits with you. When his hand moves to stroke your hair, you continue, “I’m not weak. I’m not an idiot. And he hit me…multiple times….I let this happen .”

“You can’t do that to yourself, (Y/N).” Roman ‘s voice encourages you to hold your head higher, “And know if I ever see that son of a bitch again? I’ll make sure he gets what he deserves.”

You feel a little lighter since he knows; allowing your head to fall to his shoulder, you wonder if he kissed the top of your head or if it was all in your imagination.


End file.
